


Maybe I should stop and start confessing?

by Kiirogirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiirogirl/pseuds/Kiirogirl
Summary: “Sono qui, Marinette, sono qui” le sussurra all’orecchio con tono dolce e appoggia il mento nell’incavo del suo collo.Nemmeno per un attimo smette di rassicurarla e di lasciare gentili carezze sul suo capo, neanche quando le ginocchia iniziano a dolergli o quando il suo braccio inizia a formicolare: la stringe sempre più a sé, come a volerle provare che lui c’è davvero, che può sentirlo con il suo corpo e non solo con le parole.Rimangono così per un po’, fin quando la corvina è del tutto calma e il viso bagnato dalle lacrime le si è asciugato.Adrien però non vuole lasciarla andare, non adesso che le braccia di Marinette sono diventate il suo posto nel mondo e il battito del suo cuore la sua ninnananna.OIn cui Ladybug scopre l'identità del suo partner, Adrien capisce di avere problemi con le donne e Marinette ha difficoltà a controllare gli ormoni (soprattutto se la sua cotta storica indossa una tutina nera che lascia poco spazio all'immaginazione).





	Maybe I should stop and start confessing?

“Ben fatto, M’ lady!” esclama entusiasta Chat Noir allungando il braccio con il pugno chiuso in direzione della partner.  
Ormai il loro è un rito. Ogni volta che salvano Parigi da un’akuma del perfido Papillon si scambiano questo gesto amichevole che conferma la loro complicità. E’ qualcosa che fanno sempre, davvero. Per questo l’eroe in tuta nera non capisce quale sia il problema della sua Lady. La guarda arrossire gradualmente fino a raggiungere la stessa tonalità della tuta coccinella ed inclina leggermente la testa, proprio come farebbe un gattino confuso.  
“Oh, il pugno! C-certo” afferma poi la ragazza sentendo lo sguardo smarrito di Chat su di sé. Il suo braccio si avvicina titubante a quello dell’altro e una volta dato il pugno si ritira immediatamente, quasi scottato.  
Il sorriso del biondo vacilla.  
“Tutto bene, M’lady?” chiede preoccupato. Non l’ha mai vista comportarsi in questo modo. Si è tenuta lontana da lui per l’intera battaglia e quell’unica volta in cui è riuscito a rivolgerle la parola lei non ha fatto altro che arrossire, balbettare qualcosa di incomprensibile e sbattere contro un palo. Davvero, cosa le succede?  
“Certo Chat, cosa dovrebbe esserci che non va? Va- va tutto alla grande, davvero! E tu?”  
C’è qualcosa nel suo gesticolare drammatico che non lo convince. Questo comportamento impacciato gli sembra abbastanza familiare, ma adesso non riesce proprio a ricollegarlo a nessuno.  
“Io cosa?”  
“Tu stai bene?”  
Chat aggrotta le sopracciglia. C’è qualcosa che sta tralasciando qui? Questo discorso non sta andando da nessuna parte ed ha meno senso delle sue versioni di latino.  
“Io sto bene. Ma tu sei sicura che sia tutto ok? Ti stai comportando in modo bizzarro, bugaboo”  
Nell’udire l’ultimo nomignolo l’eroina squittisce un “ommioddio” quasi scordandosi che il ragazzo possa effettivamente sentirla, per poi tapparsi la bocca con entrambe le mani.  
Davvero, Adrien non è mai stato più confuso.  
“I-io devo andare, mi sono appena ricordata di aver parcheggiato l’auto in doppia – anzi, tripla fila. ciao” si affretta a liquidarlo Ladybug mentre lancia lo yo-yo incastrandolo su una delle tegole del tetto della casa di fronte.  
Chat la guarda oscillare da una casa all’altra di Parigi, per poi sparire nell’orizzonte.  
Si gratta la testa e “ma io credevo che Ladybug non avesse l’età per guidare” dice a se stesso prima di imitare l’eroina e tornarsene a casa.

*

“Aaaah Plagg, non capisco” riprende a lamentarsi il giovane con il proprio kwami. Plagg, giustamente, lo ignora.  
In realtà sono tante le cose che Adrien Agreste non capisce. La matematica, ad esempio. O la logica degli anime. Oppure il motivo per cui suo padre passa la maggior parte del tempo chiuso in soffitta a fare Dio solo sa cosa anziché lavorare.  
Davvero, Adrien crede che suo padre ormai sia impazzito, a volte può addirittura sentirlo ridere come uno psicopatico. Spesso se lo immagina come il super cattivo di un cartone animato intento a perfezionare la propria risata malvagia, poi si dà mentalmente dello stupido e ride di sé perché andiamo, è un pensiero così stupido.

Ma non è questo il punto. Il punto è che ci sono tante, troppe cose che Adrien non è in grado di capire e se dovesse farne una lista, le donne sarebbero indubbiamente in cima.  
Eppure lui è un modello, dannazione. Lui le ragazze dovrebbe conoscerle come le sue tasche, non trattarle come se fossero un manuale d’istruzione dell’Ikea scritto in Coreano.  
Però essendo onesto credeva che grazie agli insegnamenti di Tamaki ameno Chat Noir con le donne ci sapesse fare. Diavolo se lo credeva. Capello sbarazzino, battutina sempre pronta e movenze da playboy. Cosa sarebbe dovuto andare storto?  
Ed invece ha scoperto di fare talmente schifo da aver impallato Laybug.  
Il costante rossore sulle guance, l’incapacità di guardarlo negli occhi, i movimenti un po’ impacciati e l’incessante balbettare cose insensate... come ha fatto a ridurla in questo stato?  
Forse si è spinto troppo oltre, ma nemmeno riesce a ricordare di averle detto o fatto qualcosa di troppo imbarazzate.  
Il suo bizzarro atteggiamento gli ricorda molto quello di Marinette. Marinette! Ecco a chi voleva ricollegarla prima.  
Anche con lei fa schifo. Adrien ha notato che la sua amica si comporta in questo modo solo quando c’è lui. Con gli altri è sempre carina, solare, chiacchierona e teneramente goffa. Invece con lui sembra andare in tilt, si irrigidisce e diventa nervosa. Le sta antipatico, ne è sicuro. Forse ce l’ha ancora per quella storia della gomma da masticare, boh.  
Gli sembra ovvio che lei lo tratti gentilmente e gli sorrida solo perché è la ragazza più gentile del pianeta e non tratterebbe mai male nessuno.  
“Plagg, sono un disastro” dà voce ai suoi pensieri.  
“Su questo non c’erano dubbi” risponde annoiato il kwami che si sistema più comodamente nella graziosa cuccetta preparatagli da Adrien sul comodino.  
“Non potresti cercare di essere più gentile? Sto avendo una crisi, io”  
“Ma riprenditi, cazzone” asserisce il gattino alzando finalmente la testa per guardare il biondo negli occhi. Vorrebbe davvero ridere per l’espressione scandalizzata del suo padroncino ma è troppo arrabbiato per farlo. Dopotutto i suoi continui sospiri e lamenti gli hanno impedito di fare il sonnellino pomeridiano.  
“Stai buttato su quel letto da almeno tre ore. Se ti riduci così per una donna alla quale non hai nemmeno il coraggio di confessare i tuoi sentimenti allora non sei degno di proteggere Parigi”.  
“Io sono degno. Ho sempre spalleggiato Ladybug con dignità” si difende il biondo alzandosi finalmente dal materasso sul quale credeva avrebbe passato il resto della vita.  
“Certo, spesso combino casini e metto la mia Lady nei guai, ma non succederà più. Questo perché nessuno è più degno di me di stare al suo fianco” conclude fieramente. Non sa perché ma si sente stranamente positivo.  
“Bravo, discorso commovente. Queste cose però non devi dirle a me, zuccone” dice il kwami sperando di concludere al più presto questa cosa. Vuole solo tornare a dormire, dannazione. Nonostante il suo atteggiamento, però, il suo tono di voce è decisamente più morbido ed accomodante.  
Adrien sorride e stringe il pugno.  
“Hai ragione. Devo dirglielo. Adesso. Grazie Plagg” afferma con occhi brillanti.  
“Certo, peccato che tu non sappia nemmeno chi sia o dove abita. Idiota”.  
“Oh, giusto”.  
Il gattino si sbatte una zampa in faccia. Il suo possessore è un idiota, davvero. A volte gli sembra che lo faccia di proposito.  
Non si stupirebbe se alla fine di quest’avventura Adrien se ne uscisse che ha sempre fatto finta di avere la stessa stupidità del tipico protagonista maschile di un anime solo per sentirsi figo.  
“Allora andrò da Marinette. Non so perché ma in questo momento ho l’irrefrenabile necessità di andare da lei. Sono troppo carico per sprecare quest’opportunità. Plagg, trasformami!”  
Si, è un idiota pensa il kwami nero mentre viene risucchiato nell’anello.

 

*

“Dio, Tikki, non riesco nemmeno a pensare… mi sento così confusa” afferma Marinette portandosi la testa tra le mani.  
“Marinette, ma ne sei sicura?” chiede il kwami coccinella con la sua solita vocina dolce.  
“Si Tikki, sono sicurissima di quello che ho visto”  
“Quindi Chat Noir è Adrien”  
“Si. Adrien è Chat Noir. Chat Noir è Adrien. Adrien e Chat Noir sono la stessa persona. Dio, non riesco a crederci!” quasi urla la corvina in preda alla disperazione.  
Non riesce a credere di essere stata così cieca per tutto questo tempo. Stessa voce, stessa statura, stessi capelli, stesso sorriso gentile, stessi bellissimi occhi verdi. Quando c’è l’uno non c’è mai anche l’altro. Come ha fatto a non vederlo?  
“Come ho fatto a non vederlo?” informa Tikki dei suoi pensieri, “Sono uguali… eppure hanno una personalità completamente diversa, com’è possibile?!”  
“Beh, Marinette… noi kwami non conferiamo solo poteri speciali, ma abbiamo anche l’abilità di far uscire allo scoperto un aspetto nascosto della personalità del nostro possessore”  
“Cosa intendi?”  
“Vedi, tu sei una persona, non un personaggio. Quindi, in quanto persona, hai un carattere costituito da varie sfaccettature. I tuoi atteggiamenti cambiano a seconda del contesto sociale, e questo è normalissimo. Ad esempio tu sei spesso goffa ed insicura, ma ci sono anche delle volte in cui non lo sei, come quando sei Ladybug”  
“E questo è merito tuo?”  
“Beh, anche. Ma sei quasi tu a fare tutto. Io ti conferisco solo quella confidenza necessaria affinché tu sia te stessa. Questo non significa che quando non sei trasformata tu sia un falso o viceversa. Con o senza la maschera tu sei sempre la stessa. Ladybug è parte di te così come lo è anche Marinette. Sono solo due facce della stessa medaglia”  
“Quindi Chat Noir è Adrien con più confidenza?” chiede la ragazza interessata a capirci di più.  
“Esattamente”  
“E perché Adrien avrebbe bisogno di sicurezza? Lui è bello, ricco ed intelligente” elenca la giovane con aria sognante, “non dovrebbe già essere abbastanza sicuro di sé?”  
“Ma Marinette, Adrien è costantemente oppresso dal padre e dai media che lo vogliono sempre perfetto. Credo che questo lo porti a controllarsi in ogni cosa che fa o dice, rendendolo ansioso ed insicuro. Per questo quando lui è Chat Noir è libero. Vestendo i panni da supereroe lui non deve sforzarsi di essere perfetto, perché sa di poter sempre contare su Ladybug. Ovviamente ciò non significa che Adrien non sia il vero Adrien, è semplicemente la stessa persona in due diversi contesti sociali, anche se nel suo caso credo che lui sia più felice quando è Chat Noir.” Afferma il piccolo kwami avvicinandosi di più a lei, “e poi pensaci… davvero non vedi niente che possa accomunarli?”  
La corvina ci pensa su e le viene subito in mente Adrien che con un sorriso gentile loda i suoi lavori e la sprona a fare di più, perché lei è davvero talentuosa. Le viene in mente il suo compagno di classe che con un morbido abbraccio e della cioccolata calda la rassicura e le ricorda che tutti continuano a contare su di lei come rappresentante ed amica nonostante le brutte parole che Chloè le ha rivolto. Le viene in mente lo stesso compagno che durante l’attacco di un’akuma che aveva bloccato l’intera classe in una scuola in fiamme riesce a calmare tutti e ad aiutare la professoressa a trovare un modo per evacuare l’edificio. Marinette non riesce a fare a meno di sorridere e sotto il battito accelerato del suo cuore le sembianze del ragazzo cambiano. I suoi semplici vestiti lasciano il posto ad un tuta di spandex nera. I suoi capelli si arruffano e sulla testa compaiono due simpatiche orecchie da gatto. Il verde dei suoi occhi diventa più intenso e le pupille assumono la forma filiforme dei felini. Il suo sorriso rassicurante si trasforma in un grugno divertito, le sue parole gentili in battutine imbarazzanti. E’ un attimo e nella testa della giovane c’è solo Chat Noir. Chat che è stato il primo a credere in lei, Chat che è sempre pronto ad ascoltarla e ad offrirle una spalla su cui piangere, Chat che la chiama “M’Lady” e la fa sentire la ragazza più importante del mondo, Chat che darebbe la sua vita per salvare lei e il resto di Parigi, Chat, Chat, Chat.  
Si porta una mano sul cuore come a cercare di calmare il suo battito impazzito, e i suoi occhi diventano lucidi.  
Avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima. Avrebbe dovuto cogliere tutti gli indizi e metterli insieme, anziché rimanere nella sua bolla di ignoranza. Il fatto è che le ha sempre fatto comodo rifiutare le avances del felino o ignorare le farfalle nello stomaco e i brividi lungo la schiena talora il gatto l’abbracciasse o la facesse sentire amata perché Marinette, a te piace Adrien.  
E adesso non può fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa, perché ha sempre visto Adrien come il ragazzo perfetto, mentre Chat... semplicemente era Chat. Per lei Adrien era la meta irraggiungibile, la persona per cui struggersi a causa di una cotta non ricambiata, l’illusione di un principe azzurro pronta a portarla via da una vita monotona e senza ambizioni. Chat invece c’era, punto. Lo ha sempre dato per scontato, relegando l’affetto trapelante per il ragazzo in un angolo remoto della sua testa.  
E sinceramente non riesce a credere a quanto sia stata egoista. Per più di un anno non ha fatto altro che urlare ai quattro venti il suo amore per Adrien Agreste, non riuscendo a capire di star venerando un’immagine nella sua testa. Ha sempre creduto di essere diversa dalle altre sue fan, ma non è riuscita nemmeno a cogliere le varie sfaccettature della personalità del ragazzo.  
Si sente una persona orribile.  
Viene riportata alla realtà dal suo kwami che “Sei delusa che Chat sia Adrien?” le chiede confusa. Probabilmente la piccola coccinella ha captato il suo improvviso cambio d’umore, credendo però che sia stato causato dalla delusione per la scoperta.  
“Affatto!” risponde con fin troppa enfasi, “Chat è una bellissima persona e – e sono felice che sia lui” arrossisce.  
“Allora perché sei triste?”  
“Vedi Tikki, è che sono delusa da me stessa” sospira potandosi una mano sugli occhi. “Ho sempre ignorato Chat cacciando via ogni sentimento che provo per lui e giustificandomi con il mio amore per Adrien, ma alla fine non sono stata nemmeno in grado di riconoscerlo. Credevo di essere diversa dalle altre, ma invece mi sono fermata alla superficie esattamente come loro. Non – non merito di essere la sua partner”.  
“Marinette!” urla poi la coccinella facendole alzare il capo, “non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo! Tu non sei affatto una persona superficiale, anzi. Ci sei sempre stata sia per Chat che per Adrien, devo ricordarti di quella volta in cui Chat era triste per aver litigato con il padre e tu gli portasti i suoi dolci preferiti e rimanesti su quel tetto a confortarlo finché non si sentì meglio? Devo ricordarti di quando organizzasti quella festa per Adrien per festeggiare il successo del suo primo concerto con il pianoforte? Devo ricordarti di quando passasti tutta la nottata a lavorare su quel cappellino che regalasti a Chat perché lui ti disse di avere freddo alla testa? Se c’è qualcuno che merita di stare al fianco di quel ragazzo, quella sei tu!”  
Il kwami ha un’espressione che la corvina crede di non avergli mai visto. E’ arrabbiata, esausta, ma soprattutto rassegnata.  
“Tu pensi di non essere mai abbastanza e questo mi fa stare male. Sei una persona eccezionale Marinette e tutti riescono a vederlo tranne te” dice poi con tono più dolce.  
La ragazza non sa cosa dire, davvero. Nel suo stomaco si muove qualcosa, ma non sa ben dire cosa sia.  
“Il fatto che tu non sia riuscita a riconoscerlo vedilo come un vantaggio, non uno svantaggio. Spesso le persone si comportano in modo più naturale intorno a qualcuno di sconosciuto. Tu conosci Adrien più di chiunque altro al mondo, fa tesoro di ciò”  
Beh, a questo non ci aveva pensato. Effettivamente se avesse saputo la verità fin dall’inizio forse non sarebbe riuscita a comportarsi così normalmente con Chat. Forse anche lui conoscendo la sua identità sarebbe stato condizionato da lei e si sarebbe trovato di nuovo vincolato dalla sua vita da ragazzo perfetto. Forse è stato un bene per loro e per il loro rapporto che sia andata così.  
“E poi pensa, Chat non ti è per nulla indifferente, quindi hai qualche possibilità”  
Nemmeno a questo aveva pensato, in effetti Chat ha più volte flirtato con lei. Chat ha- aspetta un attimo.  
“Tikki, Chat ha flirtato con me” dice con un tono di voce che sembra essere quello di una domanda. Sta ancora cercando di elaborare l’improvvisa realizzazione.  
Non dà il tempo al kwami di replicare che “Chat ha flirtato con me!” urla in preda all’isteria.  
“Appunto! Vedi che hai possibilità?”  
“Non capisci Tikki!! Chat ha flirtato con me!” urla di nuovo portandosi le mani sulla faccia in modo drammatico, “Ha flirtato con me quando ero Ladybug e quando ero Marinette!”  
La ragazza enfatizza la “e” per cercare di trasmettere il suo pensiero al kwami ma la coccinella sembra più confusa di prima, per questo decide di spiegarsi meglio.  
“Chat Noir è famoso per essere un grande Don Giovanni, ed è per questo che non ho mai dato troppo peso ai suoi tentativi di flirtare. Nonostante questo però ho sempre creduto che fossero tutte dicerie, ma adesso che ci penso lui ci ha provato sia con me che con Ladybug e questo significa che-“  
“Aspetta un attimo Marinette, credi davvero che Adrien ci provi con qualsiasi ragazza gli capiti a tiro?”  
“No, ma fino a poco fa credevo impossibile anche che loro due fossero la stessa persona!”  
Tikki tace, forse riconoscendo il fatto che lei potrebbe avere ragione.  
Lo sapeva, diavolo, lo sapeva! Proprio quando credeva di avere un punto a suo favore ecco che la vita la schiaffeggia prepotentemente ricordandole che il potere della fortuna lei ce l’ha solo quando deve combattere i cattivi.  
Una lacrima solitaria le scende lungo la guancia e “Credo dormirò un po’” avvisa la coccinella che la guarda con preoccupazione.  
Si alza dalla sedia accanto alla sua scrivania ed inizia a strascicarsi verso il letto.  
Affonda la testa nel cuscino e chiude gli occhi nella speranza di svegliarsi tra una settimana. O tra un mese. Beh, più dorme, meglio è.  
La povera ragazza è sconvolta, confusa, sconsolata. Inizia addirittura a mettere in dubbio la sua intera esistenza, ma il suo viaggio mentale dura poco: viene infatti riportata alla realtà da una dolce carezza sulla nuca.  
“Scusami Tikki, non voglio parlare con nessuno in questo momento”  
“Nemmeno con il gatto nero più amato di Parigi?”  
Ci mette qualche secondo per elaborare la familiare voce maschile, per poi saltare letteralmente dal letto. Merda. Merda. Merda.  
“C-chat” squittisce cercando di sembrare il più disinvolta possibile. Inutile dire che fallisce miseramente. Ci sono troppi pensieri che attraversano la sua testa:  
Cosa ci fa qui? Come ha fatto ad entrare? Ha visto Tikki? Ha sentito qualcosa? Chissà cosa sta pensando di me in questo momento. Ho pianto, ho il mascara colato, i miei capelli sono un disastro, non mi sono nemmeno fatta una doccia da quando sono tornata a casa. Puzzo?  
Vorrebbe davvero articolare una frase sensata, ma proprio non ce la fa. Per fortuna viene in suo soccorso l’eroe che del tutto ignaro della tempesta di pensieri che ha in testa “Chi è Tikki?” chiede curioso.  
“T-Tikki è ecco- Tikki è il nome del mio orsacchiotto” afferma la ragazza afferrando un piccolo orsetto di peluche che si trovava sul letto.  
Vorrebbe picchiarsi da sola, seriamente.  
“Me lo ha regalato mio padre per il mio sesto compleanno e da allora ci parlo ogni volta che sono triste o nervosa” cerca di improvvisare inventando cose su quell’orsetto che Manon ha dimenticato a casa sua. E’ una tecnica che le ha insegnato sua nonna: se sei in imbarazzo per qualcosa inventa frottole su quanto questa cosa ti leghi alla tua famiglia le diceva sempre. Ah, santa donna.  
“Un orsacchiotto di nome Tikki? Davvero?” chiede il gatto ridacchiando.  
Beh, evidentemente sua nonna ha dimenticato di specificare che il suo metodo non sia poi così efficace ed è sicura che adesso il suo viso abbia le tonalità di tutti i colori dell’arcobaleno. E’ troppo imbarazzata per fare qualsiasi cosa, quindi si limita ad abbassare lo sguardo.  
“Penso sia adorabile” chiarisce il biondo. Non vuole che l’amica si senta imbarazzata per la sua mancanza di tatto, inoltre pensa davvero che sia qualcosa di adorabile. Tutto di lei è adorabile. Adrien crede che se non ci fosse la sua Lady avrebbe indubbiamente una mega cotta per lei. Forse ce l’ha già.  
Marinette alza il viso paonazzo per pochi secondi, rivolgendogli uno sguardo al limite dello sconvolto, per tornare a fissare il pavimento.  
Chat potrebbe quasi squittire dalla tenerezza.  
“A-anche tu sei adorabile” risponde la ragazza senza pensarci troppo. Sgrana poi gli occhi rendendosi conto del madornale errore e “C-cioè non è che sei adorabile” cerca di correggersi peggiorando però la situazione, “Cioè non sto dicendo che tu non sia adorabile, perché lo sei, ma non posso dirtelo perché – oddio dimentica questa conversazione, ti prego!”. Ormai sta urlando.  
La corvina si chiede se abbia fatto qualcosa di male per meritarsi tutto questo.  
Eppure si è sempre comportata da brava ragazza, lo giura. Certo, spesso non fa i suoi compiti e potrebbe oppure no aver rubato qualche telefono, ma per il resto è sempre stata impeccabile.  
Vede l’eroe ridacchiare divertito e si sente morire internamente.  
“Mi ricordi tanto Ladybug. Questa mattina si è comportata esattamente come te”  
Per un attimo le manca il respiro. Perché Dio ha deciso di divertirsi proprio con lei oggi?  
“Oh, m-ma davvero?” chiede nervosamente sperando che l’idiozia del ragazzo offuschi il suo buon senso.  
“Già e- Aspetta un attimo”  
E’ finita, lo sa.  
“Marinette, non è che per caso... ho un brutto odore o qualcosa del genere? Non capisco perché oggi tutte le ragazze che mi stanno vicino si comportano in modo strano”  
La giovane torna a respirare normalmente e “non credo sia per quello” ridacchia rasserenata.  
“Menomale, credevo ci fosse qualcosa che non va con il mio aspetto” risponde l’eroe sospirando.  
Non c’è nulla che non va con il tuo aspetto, anzi vorrebbe urlargli la ragazza ma si dà un contegno, ha già fatto troppe figure di merda per oggi.  
“In ogni caso, c’è qualcosa che ti turba? Sembri distrutta” continua poi il biondo che la guarda preoccupato.  
Beh, non può di certo dirgli che è colpa sua se è ridotta in questo stato, quindi cerca di cambiare discorso.  
“Nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Tu piuttosto cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Beh, stamattina è successa questa cosa strana ed ero un po’ giù quindi mi è venuta voglia di vederti” dice dedicandole il sorriso più bello che Marinette abbia mai visto.  
La giovane è sicura di avere una mandria di bufali nello stomaco. Davvero, non sa come ha fatto a sopravvivere fino ad adesso con un ragazzo del genere al suo fianco.  
Per gentilezza gli chiede di raccontarle tutto nei minimi dettagli, ma non è realmente interessata. Già conosce questa storia e non ci tiene a rivivere l’imbarazzo di questa mattina, grazie tante.  
Lo osserva mentre fa avanti e indietro davanti al letto su cui lei è ancora seduta e rimane quasi ipnotizzata dai suoi gesti e dalla sua voce calda.  
Senza accorgersene comincia a fissarlo intensamente e – cavolo, ma quella tuta nera è sempre stata così mostruosamente aderente? Quegli occhi verdi sono sempre stati così magnetici? È come se stesse guardando davvero il suo partner per la prima volta e non capisce se è perché sa che il ragazzo sotto la maschera è Adrien o se perché in realtà la sua cotta per il modello ha sempre fatto ombra al tenero gattino.  
Chat Noir sembra aver notato il fatto che non lo stia effettivamente ascoltando, perché le lancia uno sguardo confuso… e chi potrebbe dargli torto? Marinette sta guardando la povera creatura come se volesse saltarle addosso, e al dire il vero non le sembra affatto una cattiva idea. I suoi occhi non possono fare a meno di esplorare ogni angolo del suo corpo, dal suo petto alle sue lunghe gambe, dalle sue esili spalle alle braccia non troppo muscolose. Percorre ogni centimetro del corpo dell’eroe desiderosa di poter strappare quella dannata tuta che la sta mandando fuori di testa. O forse non vuole davvero farlo, forse è una masochista e ha appena scoperto di avere un nuovo tipo di fantasia.  
Quando finalmente alza lo sguardo incontrando quello del ragazzo, nella sua testa scatta quel campanello d’allarme che le ricorda che no, questo non è uno di quei suoi stravaganti sogni in cui lei è Ladybug e deve salvare Adrien che si trova casualmente legato e ammanettato al letto della sua stanza. No, questa è la cruda e triste realtà nella quale la sua cotta storica indossa una tuta aderente nera e lei non può fare assolutamente nulla per controllare i suoi fottuti ormoni. Beh, almeno ha la decenza di arrossire.  
“Ehm… Marinette?” prova a chiamarla il ragazzo ma lei sente le guance scottare ancora di più, e vede l’altro arrossire di rimando.  
Si specchiano l’uno nelle iridi dell’altro per quelle che le sembrano ore, e mentre il rosa delle loro guance si fa sempre più acceso il ragazzo fa un passo in avanti.  
Sono pochi i centimetri che separano i loro volti e la ragazza sente che il suo cuore sta per esplodere.  
Tutte le particelle del suo corpo la stanno pregando di essere egoista per una volta e di avvicinarsi, di baciare e di fare suo quel ragazzo che in mille modi diversi è sempre riuscito ad occupare ogni suo pensiero.  
Vorrebbe davvero essere irrazionale e concedersi questo momento di felicità che crede sia più che meritato, ma sa che non può, non così.  
Ci sono ancora cose da chiarire, segreti da svelare.. e ha deciso di voler fare le cose per bene. Ci tiene troppo a lui e non vuole commettere nessun tipo di errore.  
Per questo interrompe questa strana cosa che si è venuta a creare tra di loro ed inizia a fissare le proprie mani congiunte, trovandole improvvisamente interessanti.  
Chissà a cosa stia pensando Chat, chissà se almeno lui ci abbia capito qualcosa di quanto appena successo o se anche lui si sente stordito almeno quanto lei.  
La tensione nell’aria è palpabile, ma è decisa ad andare fino alla fine della questione.  
“C-chat” comincia titubante, “cosa provi per Ladybug?”  
Al contrario di quanto credeva parlare è stato più facile del previsto.  
Il biondo si allontana di scatto e si avvicina alla sedia della scrivania che si trova dall’altra parte della stanza. Gira la sedia e ci si accomoda sopra, appoggiando i gomiti sullo schienale.  
“Perché questa domanda, Marinette?”  
“Beh, tu sei un grande eroe, e sei molto stimato per questo. Sei coraggioso e non ti tiri mai indietro di fronte a nulla e –“ si ferma. Sta degenerando e questo non è un bene, deve darsi un contegno. È necessario che vada dritta al punto. “Però sei molto famoso per essere un grande don giovanni. Tutti credono che tu ci provi con qualsiasi ragazza ti capiti a tiro e - e lo credo anche io” afferma decisa guardandolo dritto negli occhi per captare qualsiasi segnale. Beh, in realtà nella sua testa questo suonava decisamente meglio.  
Il biondo la guarda con occhi increduli, come se non avesse recepito le sue parole. Marinette quasi si pente di aver iniziato un discorso del genere e ricorda a se stessa di dover essere il più delicata possibile perché sotto la maschera da eroe spavaldo vi è un ragazzo molto sensibile.  
Adrien apre la bocca, per poi richiuderla un secondo dopo.  
Probabilmente sta cercando di trovare le parole per esprimersi nel miglior modo possibile, e Marinette decide di concedergli tutto il tempo che gli serve.  
“Io non-“  
Sembra frustrato, quasi stia combattendo una battaglia interiore.  
“Ladybug è l’unica ragazza con cui io abbia mai provato ad essere più di un amico” dice solo.  
Cos’era quel tono di malinconia? Il ragazzo sembra addirittura triste di aver dovuto rispondere ad una simile domanda. Marinette non può fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ in colpa, soprattutto a causa delle parole innocenti con cui si è espresso. Vorrebbe correre ad abbracciarlo implorando perdono, ma non lo fa, non può. Si concentra invece sul significato delle sue parole, e improvvisamente quel poco di lucidità che le rimane lascia spazio a rabbia e fastidio.  
Ladybug è l’unica? Davvero? Ed allora lei cos’è? Un giocattolino da usare a suo piacimento per poi buttare via? Un mezzo con cui fare pratica? Il problema è che lei e l’eroina sono la stessa persona, ma questo lui non lo sa. È così arrabbiata e frustrata in questo momento che quasi gli urla in faccia. Fortunatamente riesce a controllarsi e a gestire la situazione splendidamente, e si congratula con se stessa per il modo in cui sta affrontando la cosa. In un altro momento e in un altro contesto forse avrebbe urlato, pianto e balbettato parole a caso. Invece questa volta è riuscita a comportarsi da persona matura, dimostrando di poter avere la stessa forza e determinazione del suo alter-ego anche senza indossare una maschera.  
Prende un profondo respiro e “ed io, Chat?” chiede con un tono più debole del previsto, “se Ladybug è l’unica allora cosa è stata quella cosa di poco fa?”  
Non si aspettava una domanda del genere, può capirlo dalla sua espressione. Però stavolta non gli ci vuole molto per rispondere, forse questa è una domanda che si è posto spesso anche lui e a cui sta ancora cercando di trovare una risposta.  
“Vedi Marinette” comincia il ragazzo e la corvina sente un pugno nello stomaco. Sa che qualsiasi cosa dirà lo farà nel modo più delicato possibile ma ha comunque paura di ascoltare la sua risposta. In fondo è da questa che dipende la loro relazione.  
“Io non ho mai avuto una vita normale. Quando ero piccolo è successa una cosa molto grave e la mia famiglia non è più stata la stessa” afferma triste il ragazzo evitando di guardarla negli occhi. E deve ammetterlo, Marinette si aspettava di tutto ma non questo.  
Non era dannatamente pronta a questo.  
“Mio padre è diventato possessivo e a causa sua fino ad un paio di anni fa non sapevo nemmeno cosa fosse la scuola. Non ho mai avuto veri amici, se non un’amica d’infanzia che poi ho scoperto non essere una brava persona. Fortunatamente a scuola ho conosciuto tanti compagni, tra cui una ragazza al dir poco fantastica che è stata la mia prima vera amica” dice alzando lo sguardo e mostrandole il sorriso più dolce che abbia mai visto. Marinette vorrebbe piangere, sul serio. Tutta la collera e la rabbia completamente spariti, cancellati da un semplice sorriso e dal ricordo del momento in cui si sono ritrovati per la prima volta. Tutto è impresso nella sua mente, dal tocco morbido di Adrien quando le loro mani si sono sfiorate all’espressione affettuosamente divertita che le aveva rivolto dopo che presa dall’emozione aveva fatto un pasticcio con l’ombrello. Il suo cuore inizia a battere più forte, consapevole che tra di loro si era instaurato un legame speciale già prima. Adrien infatti è stata la prima persona ad averle dato piena fiducia e ad averla spinta ad essere qualcuno di migliore, ad essere ladybug. L’ha convinta a non rinunciare alla possibilità che le era stata data, le ha teso una mano e le ha tirato su il morale con battutine di pessimo gusto. Se non fosse stato per lui adesso sarebbe ancora quella ragazzina insicura ed impaurita che era all’inizio, e se ora è fiera di essere chi lei è non è altro che merito suo.  
“Comunque, quando ho scoperto di poter diventare un supereroe non avevo ancora nessuno. Ladybug è stata la prima ad avermi trattato come una persona con dei veri sentimenti e credimi, nel modo in cui sono stato cresciuto è molto.  
In pochissimo tempo sono passato dall’inferno al paradiso. Potevo andare a scuola, farmi degli amici ed essere un eroe. Mi sembrava di vivere un sogno, era come se la mia vita si fosse trasformata in un anime” afferma con occhi brillanti e Marinette può capire benissimo la sensazione. Dopo aver accettato di essere stata scelta come Ladybug niente le sembrava più reale. Era come se stesse vivendo la vita di qualcun’altro, ed ancora oggi spesso non riesce a credere che questa sia la sua realtà.  
“Ho iniziato a provare dei sentimenti profondi per Ladybug fin da subito, e tutto ciò che volevo era stare con lei. Il problema è che non ho mai interagito con nessuno in quel modo e non avevo la minima idea di come attirare la sua attenzione se non comportandomi come i personaggi dei manga, dei film e delle serie tv di cui facevo le maratone prima di andare a scuola” dice pronunciando l’ultima frase con un certo imbarazzo. Marinette non può fare a meno di ridacchiare all’affermazione.  
“Ehi, in qualche modo dovevo pur passare il tempo” ride.  
Ma siamo sicuri che questo ragazzo sia reale? È talmente adorabile che la corvina non riesce nemmeno a concentrarsi seriamente su ciò che ha appena ammesso.  
“Inoltre comportandomi in questo modo mi sento libero. Mi piace essere così, anche se non riuscirei mai a fare a meno della mia parte da civile.  
Ora, avendoti spiegato il motivo per cui mi comporto in questo modo e per il quale la gente crede che io sia un don giovanni, ti dico come stanno davvero le cose: io sono innamorato di ladybug, Marinette... ma per qualche strano motivo quando sono vicino a te mi sento come se stessi con lei. Per questo mi lascio andare anche con te” afferma tutto d’un fiato e alla ragazza manca il respiro.  
Quindi Adrien è innamorato di Ladybug? Cosa intende dire con “mi sento come se stessi con lei”? Che vuole sostituirla all’eroina? Che la sua parte civile gli piace solo perché quando le è vicino si sente in compagnia di Ladybug? Non sa cosa pensare, nella sua testa rimbombano solo domande confuse. Sapere che il ragazzo è innamorato del suo alter-ego dovrebbe renderla felice… e allora perché si sente come se le fosse caduto il mondo addosso? È lei ladybug, no? Dovrebbe davvero essere felice, dovrebbe -  
“Ovviamente con questo non intendo dire che voglio sostituirti a lei, Mari. È solo che quando sono vicino a te provo le stesse sensazioni che provo quando sono con lei. Non so questo cosa significhi, so solo che poco fa - poco fa volevo davvero tanto baciarti”  
Il viso dell’eroe sta andando a fuoco, e non ha il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi. Fissa invece la parete colorata della sua camera da letto.  
Probabilmente la mente del ragazzo ne è inconsapevole, ma il suo corpo sa la verità. Sa che le due ragazze sono la stessa persona ed è per questo che prova sensazioni che non riesce a comprendere.  
La corvina sente il suo cuore battere all’impazzata ed è come se il suo intero corpo si stesse sciogliendo come un marshmellow sul fuoco. Lei piace ad Adrien, il ragazzo di cui è innamorata da anni, ed così felice che le viene da piangere, sul serio. Fa appena in tempo a pensarlo che delle lacrime le si formano agli angoli degli occhi.  
“E mi prenderai per pazzo, ma spesso immagino che sotto la maschera di Ladybug ci sia tu. Assurdo vero?  
Mi dispiace Mari, non volevo essere egoista o feriti, io - ma stai piangendo?”  
Il ragazzo scatta subito in piedi e le si avvicina preoccupato, ma lei non riesce a dirgli nulla per rassicurarlo perché sa che dalla sua bocca uscirebbero solo singhiozzi. Si limita a coprirsi il viso con le mani, perché non vuole che lui la veda in questo stato.  
“Mari, guardami. Ti prego, guardami” la prega il biondo inginocchiandosi davanti a lei e Marinette lo avvolge in un abbraccio spaccaossa, piangendo sulla sua spalla.  
Davvero, Chat si aspettava uno schiaffo ma non questo. Rimane immobile, la sua mente incapace di realizzare ciò che sta accadendo. Un singhiozzo però lo riporta alla realtà e quasi automaticamente avvolge le braccia attorno all’esile figura della ragazza.  
E’ una sensazione strana, nuova, ma il calore del corpo di Marinette lo fa sentire a casa.. e gli fa quasi paura il modo in cui lui aveva bisogno di questo. Forse è uno stronzo, ma si sente in un certo senso felice di poterla stringere a sé come se da questo ne dipendesse la sua vita, anche se ciò significa vederla piangere.  
Immerge la testa tra i suoi morbidi capelli, beandosi del familiare profumo. Poi porta una mano sulla sua nuca e comincia lentamente ad accarezzarla, sperando in un certo modo di calmarla.  
“Sono qui, Marinette, sono qui” le sussurra all’orecchio con tono dolce e appoggia il mento nell’incavo del suo collo.  
Nemmeno per un attimo smette di rassicurarla e di lasciare gentili carezze sul suo capo, neanche quando le ginocchia iniziano a dolergli o quando il suo braccio inizia a formicolare: la stringe sempre più a sé, come a volerle provare che lui c’è davvero, che può sentirlo con il suo corpo e non solo con le parole.  
Rimangono così per un po’, fin quando la corvina è del tutto calma e il viso bagnato dalle lacrime le si è asciugato.  
Adrien però non vuole lasciarla andare, non adesso che le braccia di Marinette sono diventate il suo posto nel mondo e il battito del suo cuore la sua ninnananna.  
La magia viene interrotta dalla giovane che “Grazie Chat” gli dice allontanandosi e ciò che lui sente immediatamente è il gelo.  
“Non dirlo nemmeno” risponde solo, ancora stordito dalla sensazione dei loro corpi a contatto.  
Se solo avesse potuto sarebbe rimasto così per sempre, ma sa che è impossibile. La vita a volte è dura.  
Si rialza traballante e si siede sul letto accanto a lei, sperando che le ginocchia smettano di fargli male.  
“Devo confessarti una cosa” ammette la ragazza e dalla determinazione nel suo sguardo Adrien si prepara ad affrontare il peggio.  
“Dimmi pure”  
“Ascolta io – io so chi sei in realtà”  
Cosa?  
“Cosa?!” quasi urla.  
Deve essere uno scherzo, per forza.  
“Io so che tu sei Adrien. Ti ho visto trasformarti”  
“Come… cosa… perché?” chiede sconvolto. Non riesce nemmeno a formulare un pensiero coerente.  
“Vedi, stamattina ti ho visto mentre ti trasformavi nel vicolo dietro la scuola”  
Com’è possibile? Aveva controllato almeno dieci volte i dintorni per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno. Come ha fatto Marinette a vederlo? Almeno che non fosse in un luogo impossibile da controllare dal basso…  
“Che ci facevi sul tetto di quella casa?” decide allora di chiedere. Ha una strana sensazione, come se il fatto che l’amica sappia della sua vera identità non sia la notizia più sconvolgente che ha da dirgli.  
“Io – io ero lì perché mi ero appena trasformata anche io”  
Sarà stupido ma davvero non riesce a seguirla. Trasformata? Cosa? Sta cercando si processare le sue parole e Dio, deve avere un’espressione così dannatamente stupida in questo momento.  
“Scusa, non ti seguo” ammette.  
“Adrien, io sono Ladybug”  
La sua mascella è probabilmente collassata a terra ed è certo che una parte del suo cervello lo abbia appena abbandonato. Se Plagg potesse vederlo in questo momento sicuramente lo prenderebbe in giro per il resto dei suoi giorni.  
“Tu – tu sei Ladybug?” chiede cercando di capire se ha udito male o se effettivamente la ragazza per cui ha una cotta e quella di cui è innamorato sono la stessa persona e lui non se n’è mai accorto.  
“Si, sono io Ladybug” afferma Marinette timidamente, “e lei è Tikki, il mio kwami”  
Una pallina rossa e con enormi occhi blu spunta da dietro la schiena della ragazza e lo saluta, dicendogli che è un onore per lei lavorare con uno Chat Noir così affidabile.  
Il biondo sorride e la ringrazia, riprendendo la sua forma da civile e dando la possibilità ai due esserini di riconciliarsi.  
Plagg di solito è uno stronzo, ma Adrien deve ammettere che quando è con Tikki si trasforma nel fratellone più dolce e protettivo che abbia mai visto.

*

“Non riesco a credere che tu sia Ladybug” dice il ragazzo riprendendo il discorso interrotto poco prima.  
Lui e Marinette hanno deciso di lasciare ai due fratellini un po’ di privacy e desiderosi di stare soli per un po’ anche loro si sono trasferiti sul terrazzo.  
“Sei – sei deluso?” le chiede timidamente l’amica e lui per poco non resiste alla voglia di stringerla di nuovo tra le sue braccia. Una cosa però può farla: farle capire quanto sia speciale.  
Le afferra una mano e la porta all’altezza del suo cuore.  
“Lo senti? Senti quanto batte veloce? Lo fa solo per te” afferma provando la familiare sensazione delle farfalle dello stomaco. Dio, quanto gli piace sentirsi in questo modo, quanto gli piace il modo in cui lei lo fa sentire.  
La corvina arrossisce vistosamente e lui sente le guance bruciargli di rimando.  
Questo però non gli impedisce di tenere ancora la sua mano e di portarla alla bocca, lasciando un leggero bacio sulle nocche.  
“Ti amo, M’Lady”  
Anche Marinette, d’altro canto, non è ostacolata dal viso che le sta andando a fuoco e dalle gambe di gelatina quando risponde “anche io” poggiandogli un casto bacio sulle labbra.  
“Dovresti guardarti, sembri un pomodoro” ride poi la ragazza.  
“Anche tu non sei da meno” risponde l’altro con un sorriso.  
“Siamo un disastro”  
“Uno di quelli belli, però”  
Si baciano di nuovo.  
“Spero che ti piacciano i complimenti M’Lady, perché te ne farò a migliaia. E ti dedicherò canzoni. E ti scriverò poesie. E farò concerti in tuo onore. Sarà perfetto”  
“Non potrei chiedere di meglio” ridacchia lei e si stringe di più all’altro.  
Rimangono a guardare le stelle per un po’, tenendosi mano nella mano.  
Lui ha trovato casa.  
Lei ha trovato forza.  
Finalmente, insieme, sono felici.

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo innanzitutto ringraziare chiunque sia riuscito ad arrivare fino a qui, perché nel modo altalenante in cui ho scritto questa storia non deve essere stato facile.  
> L’idea originale per questa fanfic era quella di scrivere qualcosa di demenziale, di leggero... però qualcosa è andato storto. Il fatto è che il mio modo di scrivere è molto influenzato dal mio stato d’animo, e ho scritto la ff in momenti diversi. Immagino sia facile dire quali siano le parti scritte quando avevo solo voglia di cazzeggiare e quali quelle scritte quando avevo un umore nero haha  
> Inoltre ho cercato anche di fare dei parallelismi tra i due personaggi:  
> -Adrien dopo essere stato buttato giù dal suo kwami non si dà per vinto e fa di tutto per dimostrargli di essere degno della sua Lady;  
> -Marinette pensa di non essere la partner ideale per il ragazzo ma è incoraggiata da Tikki che deve avere abbastanza forza per entrambe perché Mari pensa di non essere abbastanza;  
> -Il punto di vista di Adrien è poco approfondito, non ci sono troppe considerazioni personali perché lui è un personaggio che prende le cose così come sono senza complicare tutto;  
> -Il punto di vista di Marinette è pieno di considerazioni personali, di pensieri e di analisi dei comportamenti di entrambi perché Marinette è un personaggio insicuro e tende a complicare anche le cose più semplici.  
> Spero di essere riuscita a trasmettervi questa sostanziale differenza tra i due anche mentre stavate leggendo e non solo dopo averlo fatto presente.  
> Il personaggio di Adrien è volutamente stupido e nerd perché credo che quel piccolo sunshine lo sia davvero. Il fatto che guardi anime e che ne prenda spunto per conquistare Ladybug è canon, lo ha confermato Thomas Astruc (il creatore di miraculous) su twitter. Inoltre lui è davvero senza speranze.. cioè posso cercare di capire Marinette perché almeno lui e Chat hanno due personalità completamente diverse, ma Adrien… cioè devi essere un idiota per non capire chi hai davanti. Poi non so se avete già visto i nuovi episodi della seconda stagione, quindi per non spoilerare dico solo la parte finale dell’episodio riposte. Davvero, io dopo aver visto quello avrei voluto fare una strage. Per voi che sapete a cosa mi sto riferendo: POI DITEMI SE NON HA LA STESSA STUPIDITA’ DEL PROTAGONISTA DI UN HAREM.  
> Il personaggio di Marinette invece è altalenante, perché lei è insicura ma allo stesso tempo è anche in grado di farsi rispettare e di fare le cose nel modo giusto. C’è una parte (non ricordo quale) in cui Mari dice che è grazie a Chat se ha continuato ad essere Ladybug e se non è più così insicura. Questo perché anche se adesso ha ancora una certa mancanza di autostima è migliorata tantissimo rispetto all’inizio (esempio ff: adesso è in grado di gestire meglio le situazioni.. quando non è presa alla sprovvista) (esempio show: adesso è in grado di difendere gli altri, di tenere testa a Chloè e di parlare ad Adrien normalmente).  
> Inoltre quella parte in cui Marinette inizia a fare strane fantasie su Chat è ispirata da una piccola cosa accaduta nei nuovi episodi, nella quale Adrien le dice di toccarlo (nel contesto in cui si trovano ha pienamente senso che le dica ciò) e Marinette inizia a squittire e a ridacchiare dicendo “si, si devo toccarti”. Beh, inutile dire che la mia emnte perversa ha dovuto per forza immaginare che Mari si stesse riferendo a quello. Che poi è un’adolescente ed è del tutto normale che abbia certi pensieri, quindi.  
> Altre curiosità ed headcanons:  
> -Il fatto che Marinette crede che Chat ci prova con tutte è canon, è stato confermato nella seconda stagione;  
> -Non ho mai scritto di Chat che la chiama “principessa” perché è un nomignolo che mi fa cagare;  
> -I kwami che danno sicurezza è un mio headcanon;  
> -Sono convinta che tutti i kwami siano fratelli.  
> Credo di essermi prolungata abbastanza, quindi non aggiungerò nient’altro.. spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e che non abbiate trovato Mari e Adrien troppo OOC  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se avete headcanon diversi dai miei e se avete pensieri riguardo la seconda stagione… byee :3
> 
> PS. Il titolo della ff è stato dato completamente a caso, nel momento della pubblicazione stavo ascoltando “Holdin me back” e niente, ho pensato che voglio davvero tanto che quei due smettano di cazzeggiare e si confessino  
> PPS. Non sono brava con i titoli, mi dispiace


End file.
